Marvelous, Magnificent McNally
by Roseau767
Summary: Sometimes in order to win, you have to play the cards closest to your chest. Set shortly after 4x13.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- **** It's been a while... ****2013 turned out to be a pretty traumatic ye****ar ****for me and I ****stopped writing. Thi****s is my first attempt at writing something new. Rest assured I will be completing ****'Loose Lips'**** but I just need to slowly ease myself ****back into things.**

**The premise for this story was the season finale. While ****my ****hope ****for McSwarek was renewed, I felt absolutely miserable for Nick and Marlo. Loving someone who simply cannot love you back in the same way must be a painful thing.**

**Disclaimer: RB isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Marvelous, Magnificent McNally.<strong>

_"There's nothing more we can do McNally, except wait," Best says. "The hospital will call if anything changes. Go home. Get some rest."_

That was six hours ago. After they had all left the hospital, Andy did go home, changed out of her uniform and went straight back to Sam's bedside.

* * *

><p>But now Andy just needs a minute of fresh air to clear her head. She can feel the walls closing in on her as she steps outside and paces the length of the ambulance bay thinking about the doctors' earlier words. Sam was out of surgery but still in a serious condition. If he regained consciousness within the next twenty four hours then the outcome was positive.<p>

There was nothing Andy could do now except wait. And hope.

They'd allowed her to stay with Sam, and she may have stretched the truth when she said they were 'together' but it got her what she needed. The chance to be with him and let him know that he was not alone.

Andy took several deep breaths and paced some more before she felt calm enough to go back inside.

* * *

><p>Juggling a cup of coffee from the vending machine in one hand and a newspaper in the other, Andy makes her way quietly back into his dimly lit room. She's startled by the silhouette of a person standing by his bedside, staring down at Sam. Andy doesn't know why she's surprised but she is.<p>

_Marlo._

Andy tries, she really tries to keep the annoyance from showing on her face. After all Marlo is Sam's girlfriend. Was Sam's girlfriend. She doesn't quite know exactly what they are any more. All Andy knows are the feelings of jealously that is bubbling away in the pit of her stomach at Marlo's mere presence.

So Andy doesn't say a word as she places her items on the bedside cabinet. Pulling her chair closer to his bed, Andy sits down and holds Sam's hand.

Marlo stands on the opposite side of the bed, taking Sam's free hand into her own.

"I...I came as soon as I could," she said.

"Are you meant to be here?" Andy asked, sounding maybe a little too possessive.

"Are you?" Marlo bites back, her strong personality still present despite recent events.

Andy has nothing to say to that. Well she does actually but is focussing so hard on Marlo's hand that is caressing Sam's knuckles that all she can think is _mine, mine, mine._

Andy watches Marlo closely then, realising this wasn't the same person from before. No longer the well groomed officer, Marlo now looks withered and still wearing day old clothes. Her hair is hanging loose which looks limp and oily. But she's still beautiful, and Andy can see why Sam or any other man for that matter would be drawn to her. But tonight Andy is sure Marlo would disagree with her analysis.

As if Marlo can feel Andy watching her and assessing her appearance, she rakes a shaky hand through her hair before looking at Andy.

"I know what you're thinking..." Marlo began, before returning her attention to Sam.

Andy knows Marlo is probably blaming herself for Sam's shooting. She gets that. She remembers how she felt thinking that somehow she had caused Sam to be made by Brennan. It wasn't a nice feeling.

"You don't need to explain anything to me," Andy says, as she sees Marlo struggle to formulate her words.

She wants to hate Marlo and it would be easy to blame her for everything, but deep down Andy holds her own portion of regret. If she had met Sam for a drink instead of going undercover then maybe they would have worked things out. Sam wouldn't have met Marlo and none of this would have happened. She wants to say this to Marlo, because deep down Andy can feel Marlo's anguish, as a range of emotions passes across her face.

"I love him," Marlo simply says, never taking her eyes off his face. "I want us to try and make a go of our relationship away from the job. I'll do whatever it takes to make things right again."

When Marlo finally looks at her, Andy trembles at the determination held in Marlo's brown eyes.

Marlo has made it clear that she wants Sam, but the problem is Andy wants him too.

Andy's heart beats loudly in her ears at Marlo's words. She looks down at Sam then and tries to keep her own voice even.

"I love him too. He's my story."

And just saying those words aloud relieved some of the pressure in her lungs.

* * *

><p>So this is it, Andy thinks. This is what it has all come down to after so long liking one another and the events that followed. Her being tied up and almost killed in a lock-up, her and Sam finally surrendering to their feelings, Sam being tortured by Brennan, the suspension, making up then breaking up, her almost getting blown up by a bomb, and then Sam getting shot by Kevin Ford. This seems to be a running theme in their story. This game they play with death.<p>

She doesn't want to play this game any more.

"We made each other happy..." Marlo began.

"But you're not who Sam thought you were."

"What, sane?" Marlo replies too loudly, and Andy cringes. "But Sam didn't leave me, really," Marlo continues hurriedly "He looked after me and made sure I was safe. So that has to count for something. It has to."

"Sam's that kind of guy," Andy said pointedly, causing Marlo's shoulders to droop slightly.

They both stare at him now.

"I would have told him eventually...about my condition... the medication. I just wanted to be sure you know?" Marlo speaks like she's talking to no one in particular, but Andy can't hide the flinch at her words.

"Look...I didn't mean to tell Sam..." Andy began.

"Really?" Marlo cuts her off. It's her tone that unnerves Andy. "It's just, you know," Marlo continues almost sarcastically, "telling Sam first makes you look good and me look bad."

"It wasn't like that. You were all over the place. I was worried."

"Sure, that was it. You were worried," she deadpans.

Marlo laughs quietly then, which somehow turns into tears. Andy finds her eyes filling up also but they do not fall.

They stay there for a few seconds in silence while Andy breathes deeply in and out several times.

Marlo finally breaks the silence.

"Were you two good together? Sam...he never spoke about your relationship. Ever."

The randomness of the question and her candidness got Andy's attention. Sam never really spoke to her about his and Marlo's relationship either unless she pressed.

"Yes," Andy said carefully. "We were good together. Great actually."

Marlo nods and sits down then clearly having no intention of moving for now and Andy does the same.

"I was just... I just felt so numb on the pills, and I just wanted to feel human again," she blurts. "And for a while I did…"

"You can't self-medicate Marlo, the doctors gave you those tablets for a reason."

Marlo shakes her head, as if not wanting to continue that line of conversation and Andy wonders if she has taken her pills today.

* * *

><p>"Marvelous, Magnificent McNally..."<p>

Andy's head shoots up at her quip.

"Everyone loves McNally," Marlo says in an exaggerated announcers voice.

For some unknown reason Andy feels herself turning red. She clenches her jaw knowing how hard this conversation is going to get and she's not even sure if they should be having it.

"Just let me have him." Marlo shifts in her chair so her body directly faces Andy before she continues her proposal. "Walk away and let me have Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"You've got every male officer at fifteen eating out of your hand."

Andy scoffs at the remark, but Marlo carries on. "The looks I got when I started dated Sam, all because of you. I may have bi-polar McNally, but that doesn't make me stupid."

Andy begins to protest but Marlo continues.

"I heard the whisperings in the locker room. Shaw showed his disapproval at the relationship and Nash, although she never vocalized it... well let's just say she looked at me like I was something she would scrape off the bottom of her shoe. All this was before I had even met you so I knew you had to be something pretty spectacular."

Marlo looks at her then. There's some sort of accusation in her tone that Andy can't quite decipher.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not naïve. I know Sam still has feelings for you but they will fade and you have Collins now."

_Nick._

Andy had barely thought about him the last several hours and she suddenly feels like a bitch for forgetting him so easily.

"Collins is in love with you McNally, you'd have to blind not to see that," Marlo says with certainty.

"But I don't love him in that way. I love Sam." Andy did not know how many ways she needed to say it for Marlo to understand that her feelings for Sam were very real.

Marlo shakes her head vigorously, unwilling to accept Andy's words.

"Love can grow, give Collins a chance."

"It's not gonna happen."

"It won't if you don't try."

Andy looks at her in disbelief and wants to ask her if she's crazy, but bites back the inappropriateness of that comment.

"Would you believe me if I told you that we were happy together?" Marlo closes her eyes, and by the soft expression on her face she is remembering the good times her and Sam had.

"For the first time in a long time, I met a good man. A man who understood me. Lavished me with affection but gave me the space I needed. I...I don't form relationships that easily."

She opens her eyes again and really looks at Andy.

"I don't have a lot going for me right now McNally, except for Sam. I don't know, I just hoped we could still make a go of it, but it's hard with you in the way being so... I don't know...marvelous and magnificent."

"Don't make fun of me," Andy warned.

"I'm not. Not really. It's a compliment I guess," she says softly.

Andy couldn't help but notice how Marlo's temperament keeps changing and rises to her feet to create a distance although she's more angered than threatened by Marlo's actions.

"Why do I feel behind that compliment I'm the bad guy here?" Andy is so offended by Marlo's words that she almost doesn't finish her sentence, but she feels Marlo deserves to hear it straight.

"I'm the bad person yet whose been here with him? Me not you. Why didn't you go in the ambulance with Sam today? Why did you just back away when he was bleeding in the floor, huh? People in love don't do that to each other."

Across from her Marlo stills, her fingers no longer caressing Sam's.

"Because it was my fault he got shot. My actions caused the person I cared about to be shot." Marlo's pain is evident.

Andy's filled with both anger and pity but she can't back down. Not now. Sam nearly died today and she still doesn't know if he will pull through.

"I'm sorry Marlo, I really am. I can't help the way I feel. If Sam wants to try again with me then I will grab it with both hands."

Marlo sighs this time and nods, and brings Sam's hand to her lips.

Andy expects Marlo to retaliate but there's nothing. She takes a seat once more suddenly exhausted from her outburst.

* * *

><p>What's your favourite thing about Sam?"<p>

They have been sitting in silence for the last ten minutes, and Andy's almost grateful for some dialogue. Her coffee's gone cold and her stomach grumbles with hunger.

"His eyes." Andy says honestly.

"Yeah, his eyes are nice but it's his smile. Gets me every time. When he..."

They are interrupted by a soft groan and movement. Andy looks to the bed and feels her eyes welling up with tears. "Sam," she whispers, touching his arm. He smiles softly and gazes up at her before squinting under the the harsh glare of the lamp above him. Andy stands, pushes the lamp away.

"Hey," is all she manages wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Sam," Marlo interrupts their silent reunion, as she leans forward into his view.

His smile fades and looks at Marlo then, a little sad. "You shouldn't be here," he croaks.

"I was worried about you."

Marlo leans closer and brushes a hand across his cheek. "I'm sorry for everything," she says.

As Sam seems to relax into her touch, Marlo looks as if she's going to cry again and Andy suddenly feels very unsure of herself. She was so certain and confident just now and earlier in the back of the ambulance. She meant everything she said to Sam, but seeing Marlo there brings every insecurity she ever had about their floundering relationship flooding back.

"I should go," Andy says hesitantly, taking a step away from the bed, and tries to release her hold.

Sam holds her hand tightly, tugging her back.

"No, Andy. Stay." His voice is low and scratchy but determined.

She sits hesitantly down on the side of the bed. Sam doesn't release his grip.

"What about me Sam," Marlo presses. "Do you want me to stay too?"

And it's a loaded question.

Sam seems to think for a moment, and then shakes his head slowly, before his eyes begin to close.

Marlo lifts her head proudly, stands up and makes her way to leave.

"Tell Sam I'm sorry and I wish him well. Can you do that for me McNally?" Her voice is measured. Controlled.

"Sure, but..."

"It's okay. I get it," Marlo shrugs. "I could never be you," she adds and opens the door.

"Marlo..."

She stops but doesn't turn around and her shoulders are beginning to shake. Andy feels she needs to say something.

"...If you need anything, please call."

Marlo doesn't bother to reply, not that Andy was expecting one anyway.

Andy watches Marlo walk away, unsure how to feel. She doesn't know what the future holds for her and Sam, she just hopes they can figure it out together.

Tightening her grip on his hand she takes a seat in the chair and waits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2- I'm tempted to add a second chapter, but as of now this remains a one-shot.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Due to popular demand, this is no longer a one-shot. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ma<strong>**rvelous, Magnificent McNally: Chapter 2**

Andy's not sure how long she's been waiting. She drinks her cold coffee in the end simply for something to do but never loosens her grip on his hand. She closes her eyes but doesn't sleep, instead focusing on the sound of Sam's steady breathing. The doctors were pleased that Sam woke however brief and although they told her to go home she refused and they didn't argue, understanding her need to be there.

Andy shifts uncomfortably in the chair unable to let go of Sam's hand. With the blinds closed, and the gentle glow of the lamp, she rests her head on the mattress by his hand and sighs.

What was it her dad always said? _'Love...it will either make you or break you.'_

She had broken Nick for sure, maybe even Gail. Then there was Marlo who left the hospital heartbroken. And Andy? Well she was just so tired of making the wrong choices that hurt people. Herself included.

As Andy opens are eyes and stares at their joined hands, the only thing she is truly sure of is being right here by Sam's bedside. It was more than just being the right choice; it was the only thing to do.

Giving Sam one last glance she closes her eyes once more.

* * *

><p>She doesn't know how long Sam had been awake. Her never once called her name, moved or made a sound as she sat by his bedside.<p>

It's only when he reaches out with his free hand, and strokes the side of her face does she realise he is.

Still Andy does not open her eyes even though her heart tightens at the contact. She knows Sam wouldn't do this if he thought she was awake. He always had trouble letting himself go emotionally, and she never understood why. It was one of the many things they had never really discussed in any great detail throughout their relationship.

Sam touches her again a little firmer this time, his whole hand moving to her hair and as he weaves his fingers into her scalp a sigh escapes her mouth. His hand stills at the sound but he does not remove it from her hair.

Her eyes fill with tears but she keeps them tightly shut and turns her face into his hand savouring the moment. Andy wants to open her eyes, she really does but something stops her. Suddenly the tears escape, and Sam must have noticed as they fall down her cheeks and wet his palm.

But she still can't look at him.

"Andy, what's wrong?" he asks full of genuine concern.

"I've made a mess of everything," is all she replies, shaking her head.

Sam doesn't respond to her words but she knows he's heard her, and continues to stroke her hair instead.

Andy wants to say more but she doesn't, not quite sure what it is that she wants to say anyway. As his fingers create a gentle rhythm, she finds herself relaxing.

"I missed you," he says simply.

She still can't reply, and he says it again. "I missed you Andy. I missed you every single day."

Finally she opens her eyes.

Lifting her head to finally look at him, she finds her tears silenced by those simple words. Sam looks at her then, and she meets his gaze.

"I need...I... did you miss me, Andy?" his question is tinged with uncertainty.

_Miss him?_ Those words came nowhere close to expressing how she feels, but it will do for now. All she can do is nod, before burying her face back into his hand.

"I've made a mess of everything too," he whispers, as he continues to stroke her hair.

* * *

><p>"You know when I was in the academy; we were warned about having relationships with our work colleagues. They said it could get complicated and messy. I've done it three times now," Andy reflects.<p>

Her head is back on the mattress by his side not quite looking at him, and somehow it's easier to talk more freely this way.

"They were right about it being complicated and messy," she adds.

"Yeah, well I'm not too far behind you," he replies in his usual dry Sam Swarek manner she has come to know so well. "I really outdid myself this time," he adds.

_Marlo_. Her name hangs in the air and they're both silent.

Andy's waiting for Sam to say something seeing he is the one that put her name out there but he doesn't. She starts to ramble in the way she does when things become awkward.

"I spoke to Marlo and she's in a bad place right now Sam. I guess if it wasn't because of her condition you'd probably still be together," she says hurriedly.

Andy has no idea why she is saying this; probably on a subconscious level she's testing the waters.

Sam clears his throat and in a raspy voice he responds. "Do you think I care that Marlo needs to take meds? None of that would matter if I loved her. I care about her welfare but I never loved her."

Andy sits up a little at his response, but just has to press a little more, so she was sure.

"Marlo is in love with you Sam, she told me."

Sam clears his throat again before speaking. "What do you want me to say to that Andy?"

She's not entirely sure but Sam sounds a little irritated.

"Nothing I guess," she says lowering her eyes wondering if she had pushed too much.

She could feel their conversation heading south fast.

"You talk about Marlo, what about Collins?"

"What about Nick?" And it's her turn to be a little irritated now. "We weren't together Sam. You had another girlfriend so I was getting on with my life," she defends.

"I know that. I'm not fighting with you Andy. You asked me about Marlo once so I'm asking you the same thing back. I'm just interested Andy. Just tell me one thing about being with Collins that you couldn't get from me?"

There's no anger is his tone, it's a sadness mixed with curiosity.

Andy looks up the moment the question leaves his lips. "Sam..." their eyes meet and she shakes her head.

"Please Andy. You looked pretty happy with him. I want to know what he gave you that I couldn't."

Something was happening between her and Sam right at that moment and she didn't want to lose it. That connection. She takes a breath and speaks honestly.

"Nick had real conversations with me Sam, and he wasn't afraid to tell me what was on his mind. We spoke about everything and anything when we were together. I learnt more about Nick than I ever did about you. You're... You can be difficult to get close to. It's like there's an invisible line you won't allow me to cross."

Sam blows out a breath of frustration. "Yeah, I know."

And she wasn't expecting him to admit that so easily.

"I know I'm not so good at opening up. I just find it hard to let my emotions show. What you and Collins have makes me jealous. You are so free with one another. I wished we were like that." He closes his eyes and shakes his head woefully.

"We were free," Andy says softly. "We had lots of fun together, and I was my happiest with you... Sam?"

Sam doesn't reply, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Sam wakes up about twenty minutes later, his face screwed up in pain. He presses the button on his morphine pump, and Andy patiently watches his face relax as the drug takes hold.<p>

"Hey, you're awake..."

Sam groans a little but stares at her intently.

"So are you gonna tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you find it so hard to open up to me?"

"I like to leave the talking to you. You do it so well," he teases drowsily.

Andy smiles and pokes him playfully.

"It's just a question Sam. Don't stonewall me, we're trying to have an open conversation."

"Oh...that's what we're doing." He closes his eyes and lets out a slow breath, his face turning more serious.

"I guess it's because I spent most of my childhood in care."

There is a moment of silence but there's no room for awkwardness because they both know he needs to explain if they have any chance of moving forwards.

"Sarah and I were in care for a long time. But we had to be separated for a while because of her problems..."

Andy remembered what he told her about Sarah.

"She was the only person I felt connected to growing up. I always slept in the same bed as her when I was a kid but they wouldn't allow it in the home. So it was just me alone for a while and I...I don't know but it affected me."

Andy cannot believe Sam never mentioned something so important to her before, but right now wasn't the time to analyse that. Instead she squeezes his hand encouraging him to say more.

"All the social workers wanted me to do was talk. Talk about my feelings, talk about my parents, talk about Sarah. I couldn't stand it because it wouldn't fix Sarah, make my mother take us back or answer why our dad walked out on us when I was a baby."

He never said anything else after that. Andy was surprised that he had said so much, when she had said so little.

"I never knew you were in care Sam. Why did you never tell me?" she asks.

"No point. It's in the past."

It clearly wasn't in the past judging by the look on his face, but she didn't press further. She realises it had taken a lot for him to reveal that much, and she's grateful.

"Sam...you know you can always talk to me, right?"

He squeezes her hand in response, and she squeezes it back. And somehow everything seems better.

* * *

><p>"Andy, I'm sorry for hurting you."<p>

Her eyes fill with tears again, as she takes a shaky breath.

"Sorry seems a little pathetic but it's the truth. I...I want us to be together but better than before. I know I'm not the easiest person to be with..." he starts softly.

"No you're not," she agrees. "But if we do this we need to both give it everything we have."

Sam opens his mouth to respond, but Andy holds up a hand to stop him.

"No Sam, let me finish. Too many people have been hurt to get us here today including us. You just can't walk away when things get too tough. You need to talk about your feelings more, and not push me away. And I will promise to do the same."

For a moment, Sam's eyes drifts shut, and he nods slowly as if he is absorbing this new idea.

They are interrupted by the nurse, who comes in and checks his vitals. As the blood pressure cuff begins to tighten around his arm, the nurse looks at the two of them and then to the clock on the wall.

"Breakfast is on its way. I'll have them bring extra so you can both eat something. You must be starving," she adds staring at Andy.

"Thank-you," Andy replies. "How's he doing?"

The nurse removes the cuff and writes some notes on Sam's chart. "Mr Swarek is doing well all things considered, the doctors will make their rounds in a couple of hours and you can ask any questions then." She smiles before leaving the room.

Andy plays with his wrist band too tired to say much more. She glances up at Sam and notices he is watching her, she was about to ask why when an assistant brings their breakfast to the table and pushes it towards Sam's bed. A very large bowl of porridge, one pot of fruit and two cups of tea. Sam looks unimpressed. He was a full cooked breakfast guy, or an English muffin with scrambled eggs. And he only ever drank coffee.

Andy stands and sprinkles a little packet of sugar on the porridge before stirring it and bringing the spoon to Sam's mouth. She doesn't talk and neither does Sam.

He takes a small mouthful, and then Andy takes a spoonful too.

There's something reassuring about having breakfast with her Sam thinks. He wants to tell her so but she brings the spoon to his mouth for a second time and he opens his mouth for another bite. He can see she's exhausted and doesn't want to talk right now. He smiles as he swallows another spoonful and she smiles back.

They eat the rest of their breakfast in silence.

* * *

><p>"When did you last sleep?"<p>

Andy shrugs, pushing the breakfast things away.

Sam moves in his bed, groans from the pain, and then moves some more.

"There's space for two now."

Andy wants to say no, that they still need to talk, but she finds herself sitting on the edge of the bed before sliding next to him and resting her head on the pillow near to his shoulder. His hand brushes her waist and she instinctively moves closer

"So are we doing this?" Sam asks.

"Yes Sam we are," she says tiredly, her eyelids growing heavy.

"So it's alright to kiss you?"

She finds herself nodding and smiling at his apparent shyness. Her eyes remain closed as Sam's brings his lips to hers. He places a soft kiss on her mouth, before deepening it, and it's like they've never been apart. As he breaks the kiss she kisses him again hard pressing herself closer. Sam buries his face in her neck and holds her tighter. They're both overwhelmed and she's shaking a little.

"I love you Andy," he whispers.

"I love you too."

Andy feels her body shutting down, her exhaustion finally taking hold.

"We still need to talk," she says sleepily, moving even closer to Sam and resting her head in his shoulder.

"I know."

There's silence for a few beats, but then. "Hey Andy?"

"Hmm..."

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too."

He drops a tender kiss on her forehead, and closes his eyes too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: This really is the end. I need to stop now before it turns into a multi chapter!<strong>


End file.
